Unfinished at all
by gamera4
Summary: this is not fruits basket but i didn't have avatar on it. the story has forseeing the future; mind reading; fire, earth, water, and air bending; and comedy and romance and action.


**Chapter 1 Tough Demon Times**

He came inside and sat down. His face was blank, you couldn't tell what he was thinking, but Leslie always had this sertain intuition to tell what people were thinking even if their face was blank and hard to read. Some say that she could even read minds, it didn't matter how they looked or acted around her, she will find out sooner or later what you are thinking and she can control fire any way she pleases. He shuffled around in his seat, then sighed. Leslie looked at him. She thought for a moment, then we could tell that she knew what he was so upset about. Leslie said "How?" He looked at her. You could tell he was confused by how she knew so quickly.

"It's hard to explain." He said looking away.

"I'm a good listener" She said. She took his arm and then dug her nail in."tell me now" she said. She looked as though a tradgity happened and wasn't going to tell anyone what happened, even thogh we may need to know.

"A man," He gulped ",A man attacked her. Beat her as though she was some kind of animal. I tried to stop him. I even pounced on him, he didn't budge. He just threw me back against a wall and my head started to bleed. She screamed' No Lenny, you don't know what you are doing!' He said ' To late for that now ain't it princess!' She screamed and threw his head into a wall too, then his head bled. He threw something at her and she dodged it. She picked me up as well as she could. She ran with me in her arms. I healed fast, as most vampires do, and she asked me how I healed so fast, and I know you told me not to tell her but I couldn't lie to her, not after what just happened, so I told her that we are all vampires and that vampires can heal very fast. She stared at me then told me her secret," He sighed, and looked us strait in the eye", She's a demon." We all looked at him. Her a demon? Lily? How? How could inisant little Lilly be a demon? It's just not logical. She only 16! Leslie, August, Amanda, Johnathan, and I are all 19 and we didn't realize we were vampires untill we turned 17. When did she find out she was a demon? Is she classified as an enemy to us? Demons and vampires are sworn enemies. How are we supposed to abbandin Lilly like this? We'll just keep it a secret. We won't tell the other vampires.

"That won't work, Andrea." Leslie said. "Most likely they've found out too. Maybe even before us. We can't be with Lilly anymore. Not after that. We could get killed for hanging out with a demon, even one as fragile and inisant as Lilly. I'm sorry I know you two are best friends, but we can't risk it. Hey you still have us right" She jestured tword the group. I walked off into the direction of our room.

Leslie and I share a room, August and Johnathan share a room, and Lilly and Amanda used to share a room untill today. Amanda's finally got her own room like she wanted. I hope she's happy. "Are you going to be okay, Andrea?"August asked as he saw me walking over my bedroom.

"I'll be just dandy." I said in a cold harsh tone.

"Hey just because you lost one of your best friends doesn't mean you can speak like that to the rest of us." Amanda said looking me straight in the eye with no hessitation."Watch it."

"Look please don't be mad. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It seems that everytime I make a good friend, something always happens to them and I'm sick of it. I just wanna keep a best friend longer than that, and yes ya'll are my friends and nothing has happened to ya'll, but I still lost one of my closest friends because of the stupid demon and vampire hate thing. Why can't we just be happy and get along like the rest of the angels, goblins, demons, wearwolves, and worelocks and witches can!?!" I slammed my door and there was dead silence. Someone knocked on my door, but I didn't answer I wasn't in the mood to answer.

"Andrea your being a big baby. Open this door."Lesle screamed through the door."I'm not sleeping on the couch tonight!Now open this door!" She kicked the door then said"Stand back if your near the door!" I knew she wasn't playing, so I stepped back onto my bed hoping that she was just kidding around because that's the 5th time we would have to replace a door.

KABAM

"Told you." Leslie said smiling. Probably proud of herself for braking down a 5th door. Congratulations to Leslie, woohoo. Man I love being sarcastic expecialy when she can here it, but hopefuly I won't get punched for it. Man I hope I don't get punched for was angry. I'm getting punched for it.

BAM

"OOWW" I looked at her while rubbing my arm.

"I could go higher you know and make it to where your more eligable to getting breast cancer."She said smiling at me. Leslie would never do something that mean, but she's right if you get punched in the breast to hard or too much you more likeable to get breast cancer than if you would have.

"Are you okay?" Johnathan asked. He's the sweet one. He would never hurt a fly unless the fly hurt him first then it's good ridence fly nice knowin ya. Haha, but hey you gotta love him. Johnathan's powers are the abilities to see the future or erase your mind of something that had happened at the moment and he can control air.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks John."I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"You kind of deserved it if you tought something that was an insult to any of us." He gave me a quick'HEY WAIT A MINUTE' look and said"you weren't thinking anything rude about me were you because if you were......." August said looking at me as though he would cause more pain than Leslie did. August is a nice teddy bear, but take one step out of line and may God's grace be with you. August's power is the ability to shape the Earth how ever he pleases.

"No I didn't think anything rude about you I merely just used sarcasm twords Leslie, you know how much she hates sarcasm." I shivered at the thought of the last guy who used sarcasm tword her. He was a demon no less so he an even worse addvantage there. Shesaid' Let's go for a walk,' hethought she was justweird so he said' um okay, sure!' and no one ever saw him sinse. It's been 2 years sinse that happened as well.

" Now why don't you start a fire for us, Andrea." Amanda said more like an order than a request. I have the ability to control, how ever it is I please, fire, earth, water, and air. "Hello? Hurry up will you! I'm hungry!"

"Yes ma'am boss lady." She hates it when I call her that. I might as well any way because she bosses us around all the time."Look I'm kidding,Amanda. Jeez soften up." Amanda stabbed me with pointy ice and made me bleed again. Amanda's power is the ability to conrtol water. "Ow dernit Manda not again! Do you realize this is the 10th time today that I've bled? Jeez! And anyway I was messin' around Gosh!"

"Sorry you know how defensive I am. You should've known better. Now make that fire I'm hungry!"She yelled and sort of appoligized, but i'm not making her a fire after that.

"Get leslie to do it." I said and stomped out of the room."I'm going for a walk."

"I'll come too." August and Johnathan both said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay well ya'll have fun, and don't get into trouble!"Leslie called.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" I said back in a mocking voice."Whatever you say mother."

"I hate it when you mock me like that. If I'm your mother that means I had you when my mom had me, that ain't possable!"she rolled her eyes and chuckled a little bit."Well ya'll have fun. Bye!"

"Bye!" we all said at the same time. We headed out the front door. We found the path that lead down to the demon's place."Hey what d'you say we found out who Lilly's new friends are?" August asked with his normal mischievious eyes. Johnathan and I looked at him, of course Johnathan was thinking it wasn't such a good idea and August and I thought it would be fun, so we said two against one we win. Johnathan gave the " awe man I see trouble ahead" face that he didn't need to look into the future to see. I sighed.

"johnathan have some advanture in your life. Don't be a stick in the mud." I said and August agreed with me.

"Wait." August looked around then shifted his feet into a stance. I did the same. Johnathan followed, but was a little nervous, as usual. "I hear some one coming. Be ready to fi--"

"Fight!?!" Johnathan was panicking now. This would be his first battle with a demon and he keeps saying he's not ready for it." I can't fight a demon! Are you nuts?" I gave him a look that said ' duh I mean come on it's August!' "Awe man, awe man, awe man, awe ma--"

"Shut up!" August yelled. He has a very short temper. "Just keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary."

"Y-y-y-yes sir."Johnathan said and August gave him another look that said'oh shut up you whiny baby'. Johnathan just looked the other way. I could here him mumbling to himself"Just don't make August angry and everything will be fine. I'm sure he was just hearing things. There's no demon outside of there region. Why would they be? Wait we are so why wouldn't they? Shut up Johnathan! This is not posative thinking! Ugh I'm gunna die. No! Shut up!"I rolled my eyes and tapped him on the sholder and gave him an incouraging look and nod. He just smiled then looked away, but I could tell he was stil;l very scared. August looked at him and to help Johnathan to keep August from making anything worse on him I tapped on August's sholder to get his attention away from Johnathan.

"Hey are you sure you heard something? I mean nothing else happened, we're just waisting our time in a fighting stance." I asked him hoping he didn't know what I was doing.

" I'm sure I did. Yo know how there always sneeking arouind unnoticably, there probably listening in on us right now!" Ugh he's lost it. He's to caught up on making sure we aren't ambushed when we might become ambushed because he's so paranoied! AAAAHHHHH!!! Someone ambushed us! August lifted the earth underneath the ambusher and Johnathan sliced them with air while I scorched them and gave them 4th degree burn(I know there's only 3 but that's my point)

**Chapter 2**

I got terrably hurt with an accident according to Johnathan. August had to carry me back inside. Johnathan appoligized a lot, but that still didn't help any. I mean I know that it was an accident, but when you slice someone's foot off with air, it's kind of hard to forgive them. "Amanda stop the bleeding!" August called. Amamnda was the water bender and blood is a liquid so it matched perfectly. Amanda got into her healing stance and first stopped the blood flow, then took her water from a cup and placed it over where my foot used to be. "Hey just be glad it was only a foot. A leg is hard to replace. I would know." August said while looking at Leslie. Leslie accidently scorched August's leg off when they were young and playing in a sand box. August made her mad and they hadn't fully learned how to control their powers yet and she got angry and fire bended and his leg was turned to ashes. He has to go to the docter and change his leg every year to one that matched his other. Now I'm going to have to do that with my foot. Dernit Johnathan.

"Hey Johnathan didn't mean to, but jeez Johnathan pay more attention and watch which way your air bending!"Leslie scolded. I seriously think she likes to pretend to be our mother."Think that again and I'll burn the other foot into ashes!" Leslie said to me.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!"I said back in a mocking voice. August looked at me and gave me a face that said' How can you joke when you have no left foot!?!' "Your right August i'll act like did." I took a deep breath"Owwww!Mommy mommy! Owwwww! AAAAAHHH! Mommy Leslie, I mean Johnathan, burned, I mean Cut, my leg, I mean foot, off with fire--"

"Knock it off I was 3!" August protested. I laughed a little. It's fun to make fun of August. Sigh. He get's so angry.


End file.
